Mr. Nice Guy
Mr. Nice Guy is the thirty-first episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on January 11, 2020 to an audience of 0.95 million viewers. Plot Kid Danger walks into a hospital. A nurse leads him to a patient covered in trash. Captain Man arrives a few seconds later, upset that he had to miss a showing for a new movie called Battle Pigs 4 because he had to respond to this crime. The patient explains that she had just gotten off of her shift at Nacho Ball when she littered, and a man with a mask of the Smiley Face emoji walked up to her and introduced himself as Mr. Nice Guy. He said it was wrong to litter, and he glued all her trash onto her. Then, Mitch Bilsky arrives, stuck inside of two shopping carts. Mitch explains that he had left his shopping cart in the middle of a parking lot when Mr. Nice Guy went up to him and trapped him inside of two shopping carts. At the Man Cave, Ray is able to get tickets for Battle Pigs 4 and he is about to go, but Henry stops him, saying they were in the middle of a crime spree. Ray argues that there were only two crimes, so it was a crime spurt, not a crime spree. Then, Piper arrives with something stuck in her mouth. She texts Henry and says that she was talking on the phone loudly, and Mr. Nice Guy shoved her phone in her mouth, and she was texting him with her tongue. Henry argues that it is now a crime spree, as this was three crimes, angering Ray. Schwoz uses a device that blasts Piper's phone out of her mouth. Her phone hits Jasper in the face. Jasper asks what happened, and Piper explains what Mr. Nice Guy did to her. They tell her that she shouldn't talk on the phone loudly in public, and she broke one of Mr. Wallabee's rules. Mr. Wallabee had a children's show where he taught proper behavior, and he had a bunch of rules for common courtesy. Charlotte realizes that the three victims of Mr. Nice Guy had all broken one of Mr. Wallabee's rules. She suspects that Mr. Wallabee is Mr. Nice Guy, but Henry dismisses this, believing that Mr. Wallabee was too nice to be Mr. Nice Guy. Charlotte then suggests that it may be a crew member or a super fan of the show. Kid Danger and Captain Man go to the set of the show, where the "Mail Snail" sees them and is angered whenever they pointed, as it broke one of Mr. Wallabee's rules. They suspect that the Mail Snail was Mr. Nice Guy, and Captain Man puts a hood on his head and takes him away. Captain Man and Kid Danger interrogate the Mail Snail, accusing him of being Mr. Nice Guy. The Mail Snail denies this, saying that Mr. Wallabee was Mr. Nice Guy. He told them not to point because if Mr. Wallabee had seen them, they would have been his next victims. Captain Man and Kid Danger go back to the set of Mr. Wallabee's show, where they are filming an episode. They track in mud, chew with their mouths open, litter, and talk on the phone loudly, breaking all of Mr. Wallabee's rules. This angers Mr. Wallabee to the point where he reveals himself as Mr. Nice Guy. He was furious with the fact that no one followed his rules. Captain Man and Kid Danger shoot Mr. Nice Guy with lasers. One of the children on the show then spoils the ending of Battle Pigs 4, infuriating Captain Man. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Andrew Caldwell as Mitch Bilsky Minor Cast *Brian Palermo as Mr. Wallabee *Tori Keeth as Mandy *Joy Tuck as Pascal *Josie M. Parker as Wascal #1 *Dylin Cole Rodrigo as Wascal #2 *Enzo Rodriguez as Wascal After-Credit Cast *Scott Peat as S. Thompson *Tommy Walker as Drex Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 2020. *According to Ray, in order for different crimes happening on the same day to be considered a Crime Spree there must be at least three crimes to have occurred on the same day or else it would be considered a Crime Spurt. *This is Mandy's first appearance since Thumb War. *When Henry and Ray are yelling at each other, Henry says, "Spree Larson," a reference to actress Brie Larson. Ray then says, "Spurt Russell," a reference to actor Kurt Russell. *Jasper breaks the fourth wall when he looks at the camera when he says, "There is no reason to stop watching kids shows just because you got a little bit older," and Charlotte asks him who he was talking to. *Henry stating that actor Tom Hanks would play Mr. Wallabee in a movie is a real life reference how Hanks portrayed Mister Rogers in A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood. *After this episode aired, a clip was shown featuring S. Thompson, the hunter from My Dinner With Bigfoot, in a cold mountain looking for the Abominable Snowman and seeing Drex, frozen in an ice cube, after being sent back millions of years in Back to the Danger: Part 2. *Starting with this episode, Jace Norman is credited as producer. *The Martin Salt seen when Captain Man and Kid Danger interrogate the Snail Mailman is a parody of Morton Salt. *''Battle Pigs 4: Skyfall'' is a parody of the Battlefield video game series, Angry Birds (in relation to the pigs), and 007 Skyfall. Gallery Video Gallery HD Henry Danger “Mr. Nice Guy” (The Final Season) ��‍♂️ Official Promo The Beggining of the End Henry Danger “ The Final Season” Official Promo 7 ��‍♂️ First 5 Minutes of Henry Danger’s Final Season �� Ep. 1 Henry Danger Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2020 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes